Aki no Momiji
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Sebuah kisah antara sang pemuda Uchiha dan sang gadis Hyuuga yang terjadi ketika musim gugur mampu membuat daun-daun momiji berubah warna di sekitar mereka. Bad Summary. Mind to RnR, minna?
1. Chapter 1

Yooo~! Aku datang lagi membawa FF (cuman 2 part sih ._.) yang aku ubah dari JD yang udah pernah aku buat dulu dan juga udah pernah aku publish di FB (udah dihack tapi -_-) sama di blogku. Huehehe… Judul sebenernya sih Autumn Maple dan jadi salah satu dari proyek Four Seasons' Stories-ku yang terinspirasi dari novel 4 musimnya ILANA TAN (baru kelar cumin bagian Autumn & Winternya doang *.*), tapi aku ubah ke dalam bahasa Jepang judulnya. Gak tau juga bener apa gak tu terjemahannya xD *ditendang* Pairing yang dari Justin-Kenzie (aku Beliebers lho ;p) aku ubah jadi Sasuke-Hinata dan beberapa kalimatnya juga dapat sedikit perubahan. Gak tau kenapa pas lagi iseng-iseng ngubek-ngubek folder Fanfictions-ku dan baca FF Autumn Maple, jadi pengen ngubah ke FF-nya SasuHina. Kekeke~ Tapi jangan ngarep bisa ngeliat ni couple ngeluarin sifat aslinya, karena di FF ini mereka totally OOC, minna! xDD *dilempar galon* *kabur*

**OoOoO**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^

Warning: AU, Totally OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p

Tittle: Aki No Momiji

Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina Couple ^o^

Chapter: 1

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Happy reading, y'all! ^o^

**OoOoO**

Author's POV

Daun-daun momiji berbentuk bagaikan bintang dari sebuah pohon saling mengayun-ayun halus, terhembus angin musim gugur yang dingin menusuk tulang. Beberapa tampak sudah mulai memerah, tanda akan segera lepas bebas dari tangkai yang rela menopangnya selama ini. Pohon momiji itu tampak berdiri angkuh sendiri di pinggiran sebuah hamparan padang rumput berwarna hijau sebagai pijakannya di muka bumi, bersisian dengan sebuah danau yang berair biru tenang tanpa riak. Di bawah rindangnya sang flora khas musim gugur itu, terlihat seorang gadis duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap tepat ke arah danau.

Tatapan gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tampak kosong, seolah pemandangan danau yang berlatarbelakangkan sebuah bukit indah menjulang di hadapannya tak mampu membuat gadis berambut indigo itu terpana kagum. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar helaan nafasnya yang terasa berat dan lelah. Salah satu tangannya merogoh sebuah kamera yang berada di dalam sling bag yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Tangannya lalu terlihat bergerak cepat memindah-mindah foto ketika di layar kamera hanya terlihat pemandangan-pemandangan alam musim gugur. Namun ketika berganti dengan sesosok pemuda, gerakan tangannya mulai melambat. Sebuah senyuman nanar terukir di bibirnya saat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh foto-foto pemuda berambut raven itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar hangat menerpa dirinya, sehingga tak ayal membuat gadis itu mendongak ke atas. Dan terpampanglah sebuah pemandangan langit senja dengan sebuah lingkaran jingga yang sangat perlahan namun pasti mulai menghilang dari balik bukit. Hinata pun dengan sigap segera mengatur kameranya dan mencari angle yang tepat kemudian mengabadikan panorama alam nan indah itu di dalam kamera kesayangannya.

"Bukan. Bukan ini yang ingin aku tunggu sedari tadi. Tapi…." lirih sang gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba sambil melihat hasil karyanya di layar kamera.

Hinata pun kemudian mematikan kameranya dan mengalungkan benda berwarna hitam itu di leher. Perlahan Hinata beranjak dari duduknya seraya menengadahkan kepala, menatap rimbunan daun-daun momiji merah di atasnya. Hanya beberapa detik dalam hening, karna ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menemaninya kala sore itu.

Ketika Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi, kini tampak seorang pemuda melangkah mendekati bangku panjang dan duduk di atasnya. Seperti halnya gadis tadi, pemuda dengan manik mata berwarna onyx itu hanya memandang kosong ke arah danau. Bahkan panorama senja yang seharusnya membuat ia terpesona sama sekali tak ia perdulikan. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke dengan sebuah earphone biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya itu terlihat merenung tentang sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi penyebab keresahan yang kini tengah melingkupi dirinya. Ia kemudian menatap layar ponsel yang sedari tadi ada di tangan kanannya. Tampaklah wallpaper dengan foto seorang wanita cantik sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang sangat manis serta didampingi oleh seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang laki-laki yang masih berumur 7 tahun. Ya itu adalah foto Sasuke kecil dengan orang tua serta kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi bukan foto itu yang kini ingin dilihatnya, melainkan foto yang beberapa detik lagi akan mengganti wallpaper itu. Sebuah screensaver, yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis cantik yang tampak tak sadar sedang diambil gambarnya. Seorang gadis yang tengah tertawa di antara guguran daun momiji merah yang menghujaninya. Terdengar kemudian dengusan kecil keluar dari bibir Sasuke ketika menatap nanar foto itu.

"Bodoh!"

**OoOoO**

Hinata's POV

Aku memainkan skateboardku sambil meliuk-liuk melewati kerumunan siswa-siswa yang ingin memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tak kupedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang kini terasa seperti mengawasiku. Cih! Padahal seminggu sudah berlalu, tapi masih saja mereka penasaran dengan hal itu. Ketika sudah sampai di lorong sekolah, aku pun berhenti dan membawa papan skateboardku lalu melangkah mendekati loker, tempatku biasa menyimpan salah satu benda kesayanganku ini ketika sedang berada di sekolah.

"HINATAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan yang mampu membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Tanpa melihat pun, dari suaranya aku sudah tahu identitas orang yang memanggilku itu. Aku pura-pura tak mendengar dan langsung mengganti sepatuku dengan uwabaki dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan lokerku. Geez! Apa dia tak tahu volume suaranya itu berpotensi membuat telinga orang-orang mengeluarkan darah, huh?

"Hei! Lagi-lagi kau mengacuhkanku." ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah sahabatku yang berteriak tadi. Haruno Sakura. Kini ia sudah berjalan di sampingku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Oh ayolah, nona Haruno! Kau tidak sadar kelakuanmu tadi itu terlalu berlebihan, eh? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." sahutku dengan nada datar sambil melangkah memasuki kelas dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di dekat jendela.

Sakura langsung menunjukkan tawa tanpa dosanya. Ia duduk menghadap diriku yang kini tengah memandang ke luar jendela. "I'm so sorry, Miss Hyuuga. This is my habit. You've knew it, right?"

Aku pun menatap Sakura dan langsung terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban polosnya yang ia ucapkan dengan aksen British itu. Well, kami berdua memang pernah sama-sama tinggal di London ketika kecil dulu.

"Oh ya, tadi kuperhatikan masih saja ada yang menatap penasaran padamu. Pasti mereka ingin tahu sebenarnya tentang penyebab kau putus dengan Sasuke."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu merendahkan volume suaranya.

"Sudah seminggu berlalu, Hinata. Dan semuanya terasa aneh bagiku. Kau dan Sasuke, memang pasangan yang ehm.. bisa dikatakan abnormal selama setahun lebih kalian berhubungan. Kalian lebih sering berdebat dan bersaing daripada menunjukkan kemesraan kalian. Tapi melihat kalian kini tidak bersama-sama lagi rasanya seperti ada yang kurang. Terasa aneh dan… tidak benar. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Aku mendengar dalam diam sambil menunduk. Perkataan Sakura tadi membuatku merasa seperti sulit bernafas. Ya, aku tahu maksud sahabatku ini. Perang dingin antara aku dan Sasuke memang pertama kalinya terjadi semenjak aku bertemu dengannya. Bahkan menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelum kami berdua memiliki hubungan khusus. Dan aku sadar ini semuanya memang terasa aneh dan… tidak benar.

"Apa kau masih tak mau memberitahuku tentang penyebab rusaknya hubungan kalian, hmm? Ayolah, Hinata! Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." pinta Sakura dengan suara prihatin.

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap sendu Sakura. Namun ketika aku hendak mengeluarkan suaraku, tiba-tiba saja kedua mataku kini mendapati sosok Sasuke tengah memasuki kelas. Aku pun langsung menatap Sakura dengan tajam seraya berbisik dengan penekanan pada tiap kata-kata yang kuucapkan.

"Need not to know."

Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di dalam kelas. Ia pun memutar bola matanya kesal dan mendengus kecil.

"Cih! Kalian berdua sama saja."

**OoOoO**

Sasuke's POV

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Saat ini aku dan sahabatku sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Tapi… kenapa masih saja ada gadis-gadis yang diam-diam memandangiku? Langsung saja aku menunjukkan death glare-ku pada mereka. Belum ada sedetik, gadis-gadis itu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dariku.

"Sasuke, kau terlalu menyeramkan!" celetuk sahabatku tiba-tiba, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Cih! Kelakuan mereka itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu?"

Terdengar langsung kekehan kecil dari Naruto.

"Tapi pengganggu yang sebenarnya baru saja datang." ucapnya sambil mengangkat dagu, seperti sedang menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Aku pun segera menoleh. Dan… err, kenapa gadis itu harus datang lagi? Aku pun kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang tertawa geli.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa gadis itu dengan suara sok manjanya lalu duduk di sampingku. Membuatku mual saja. Aku pun hanya menggumam kecil tak peduli sambil mengambil sekaleng soda yang ada di atas meja.

"Hai Karin! Mau apa kau ke sini? Mencariku, eh?" canda Naruto dengan nada khas Don Juannya. Ckck! Sahabatku ini memang terkenal playboy di sekolah.

"Apa kau itu tuli, huh? Jelas-jelas tadi aku hanya menyapa Sasuke, bukan kau." sahut Karin sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Pesonamu masih kalah dengan pesonaku, Naruto. Kasihan sekali sahabatku ini!

Kemudian kurasakan Karin bergelayut manja di lenganku. Ck! Dia ini, semenjak aku putus dengan Hinata, kembali gencar berusaha untuk mendekatiku. Padahal percuma saja, tak akan ada pengaruhnya sama sekali untukku. Namun, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang kini sedang melangkah memasuki kantin bersama sahabatnya. Hinata! Walaupun hanya seperkian detik, aku yakin tadi dia sempat melihat ke arah sini. Tapi, dia seolah tak peduli sedikit pun. Apa dia tidak merasa….? Sial! Seperti orang bodoh saja!

"Hei Sasuke! Ka… kau kenapa? Itu, kaleng sodamu…"

Seketika aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandang takut ke arah tanganku. Ternyata tanpa sadar aku sudah meremas kaleng sodaku sampai tak berbentuk sehingga isinya merembes keluar membasahi meja. Aku langsung menggeram kesal. Tangan Karin yang hendak membantu membersihkan tanganku yang basah dengan sapu tangannya langsung aku tepis kasar.

"Kau! Jangan sekali-kali pernah berani menggangguku lagi! Mengerti?" desisku dengan nada dingin dan datar. Mataku berkilat marah. Emosiku sudah mencapai titik puncak. Karin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah ketakutan. Aku pun langsung beranjak dari dudukku dan pergi dari kantin, tanpa sedikit pun mengindahkan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku.

**OoOoO**

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan sekolah. Aku terus mengumpat kesal sepanjang perjalanan yang entah akan berakhir di mana. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola menggelinding di tengah jalan dan muncul anak kecil yang hendak mengambilnya. Aku pun langsung tersadar dan membanting stir ke arah samping. Hampir aku menabrak pohon kalau saja aku tidak segera menginjak rem.

"ARGHT! KUSOOO!" Aku berteriak frustasi sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di atas stir dan mengacak-acak kasar rambutku.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku saat seminggu yang lalu aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya di tempat itu. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan antara aku dengan seseorang yang andai saja masih bisa kusebut gadisku.

_Aku berdiri membelakangi Hinata yang tengah duduk di atas bangku panjang sambil memainkan kameranya. Sore ini aku menyuruhnya datang ke bawah pohon momiji untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan terucap dari bibirku. Sesuatu yang mau tak mau akan membuatku merasakan neraka dunia._

_Kupandangi pemandangan bukit dan danau yang ada di hadapanku sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar._

"_Aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita."_

_Hening langsung tercipta. Yang terdengar hanya suara desiran angin musim gugur yang asyik bermain-main dengan rimbunan daun momiji yang sudah menguning._

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya muncul suara yang menjadi tanggapan dari Hinata atas perkataanku tadi. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat mendengarnya. Jadi hanya itu, eh?_

"_Tapi, kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasanmu membuat keputusan ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan nada tenang. _

_Aku pun segera memutar badanku menghadap Hinata yang ternyata masih menunduk mengutak-atik kamera kesayangannya. Aku berusaha keras mengatur emosiku karna sikap acuh tak acuhnya itu. Dan... apakah aku harus mengatakan alasannya? Cih! Tidak! Lebih baik tidak. Karna aku yakin dia pasti akan merasa menang dariku. _

"_Need not to know." jawabku akhirnya dengan nada dingin sambil memandang nanar dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan terlepas dari genggamanku._

_Kulihat tangannya langsung berhenti memainkan kamera. Apa dia mau protes, eh? Ternyata tidak, karna dia segera mengalungkan benda hitam itu di leher dan beranjak dari duduknya. Hinata kemudian menatapku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada kesedihan sedikit pun terpancar dari kedua manik matanya. Sial! Jadi, hanya aku saja yang merasa menderita?_

"_Hanya itukan yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau begitu aku pergi. Masih ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan." ucapnya dengan mimik datar dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. _

_Dia.. Cih! Sikapnya itu membuatku semakin yakin dengan kejadian waktu itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini, huh? Gadis itu, tanpa ia sadari sudah benar-benar membawa pengaruh besar dalam hidupku. _

"_AAAAARRGGHHTTT! SIAAL! SIAAL!" teriakku kencang sambil melempar batu ke arah danau._

Aku pun membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang sedari tadi tertutup ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Sesak! Benar-benar sesak. Segera kurogoh ponselku yang berada di dalam saku celana dan mengaktifkannya. Kutunggu hingga layar ponsel menampilkan fotonya yang kujadikan screensaver. Satu-satunya foto yang aku punya dan selalu kulihat jika sedang merindukannya.

"Seandainya saja ini hanya mimpi buruk. Huh, pemikiran bodoh!"

**OoOoO**

Hinata's POV

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk. Kulangkahkan kaki ke muka kelas dengan sedikit err… gugup. Asuma sensei menatapku dari balik kacamatanya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuterka. Oh Kami-sama, kira-kira kali ini test fisikaku mendapat nilai berapa? Begitu sampai, Beliau langsung memberikan lembaran test milikku yang sudah berisi nilai…

"70?" batinku kaget sambil membulatkan mata lebar-lebar.

"Tidak biasanya kau hanya mendapat nilai seperti ini. Apa kau ada masalah, Hinata?" tanya Asuma sensei sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Secara tak sengaja aku melihat lembaran test milik Sasuke yang ada di tangan Asuma sensei. Ya, walaupun jaraknya tak terlalu dekat, tapi aku yakin karna aku sangat mengenal tulisan Sasuke. Dan… astaga! Ternyata nilainya sama denganku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat nilai Sasuke di bawah 95. Apa dia…

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali kau harus lebih baik lagi, nona Hyuuga. Kalau kau memang masih ingin masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan tentunya. Ingat, sekarang kau sudah kelas 12. Nah, sekarang kau boleh kembali duduk."

"Ah, i.. iya, sensei. Arigatou." ucapku sedikit terbata karna masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutanku dengan nilai yang didapat oleh Sasuke. Aku pun langsung melangkah kembali ke tempat dudukku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. Tidak ada. Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Ah iya, aku lupa! Tadi ketika jam istirahat Sasuke memang langsung pergi dari kantin setelah membentak-bentak Karin. Cih! Sejujurnya ingin sekali tadi aku menghajar gadis berambut merah itu dengan jurus karateku. Berani-beraninya dia mendekati Sasuke lagi! Tapi, tentu saja aku berusaha terlihat tidak peduli di hadapan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat dudukku, aku kembali memandangi hasil nilai test fisikaku yang menurutku… sangat buruk. Tak kuhiraukan racauan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura setelah melihat nilaiku ini.

70? Sasuke juga mendapatkan nilai yang sama. Memang, test fisika waktu itu berlangsung sehari setelah Sasuke memutuskan hubungan kami berdua. A… apa mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Merasa tak memiliki semangat belajar karna memikirkan putusnya hubungan kami?

Meskipun berpacaran, aku dan Sasuke memang masih sering bersaing dalam banyak hal, termasuk pelajaran di sekolah. Dan kami pun membuat sebuah perjanjian bahwa yang menang atau mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi boleh memberikan hukuman bagi yang kalah atau yang mendapatkan nilai lebih rendah. Aku pun jadi teringat kejadian di tempat itu ketika masih bersamanya. Kejadian yang masih terekam jelas di memoriku meskipun sudah lama berlalu.

"_Nah, karna nilai biologiku lebih tinggi darimu, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman, nona Hyuuga. Kau…. harus memperbolehkanku melihat isi kameramu itu. Bagaimana, hmm?"_

_Aku yang tengah memperhatikan burung-burung yang bermain di permukaan danau langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap Sasuke dengan sengit. Ia pun hanya menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

"_Ti-dak-ma-u!" jawabku dengan tegas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hukuman macam apa itu? Kamera kesayanganku itu adalah benda pribadiku. Privat. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan? Jika kau memaksa itu artinya kau melanggar hak asasi manusia."_

_Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat. Ketika sudah sampai di hadapanku, ia pun langsung menyentil dahiku pelan._

"_Kau terlalu berlebihan, bodoh! Katakan saja kalau kau memang tak mau aku tahu isi kameramu yang sebenarnya."_

_Aku langsung mendengus kecil._

"_Kau jangan asal bicara! Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku hanya suka mengambil foto pemandangan musim gugur. Musim favoritku. Memang objek apalagi yang harus aku foto? Kau? Cih! Jangan harap!"_

"_Yah mungkin saja, 'kan? Karna itulah kau tak pernah mengizinkanku menyentuh kameramu itu. Berhentilah mengelak, Hime!" ucapnya dengan nada bangga sekaligus merendahkan. Salah satu sudut bibirnya pun terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan._

"_Penyakit narsismu kenapa harus kambuh lagi, eh? Ah sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Berikan saja hukuman yang lainnya." protesku seraya kembali memandangi hamparan danau._

"_Baiklah. Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan berbaik hati padamu. Hukumannya aku ganti menjadi… ehm, kau harus membuatkanku bekal makan siang untuk besok. Sendiri! Tidak boleh dibantu orang lain, apalagi membeli."_

_Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi khawatir._

"_Ng, a..apa kau yakin?"_

_Tiba-tiba saja pemuda menyebalkan ini tertawa hingga membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya._

"_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku tak mau mati sia-sia hanya karna memakan masakanmu. Ekspresimu tadi benar-benar… Hahahahaha!"_

_Sial! Ternyata dia mengerjaiku. Secara tak langsung Sasuke sudah menyindirku yang tidak pandai memasak ini. Err.. pemuda ini memang sungguh amat sangat menyebalkan. Langsung saja aku menghujaninya dengan air danau._

"_Hei! Berhenti menyiramiku! Hinata! Dengar tidak, huh? Hinata! Hei!"_

_Tak kuhiraukan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga itu. Kedua tanganku terus berusaha menyipratkan air danau ke arahnya. Aku pun tertawa puas. Itulah balasannya karna kau sudah berani mengejekku, Ouji!_

"Hinata! Hei, Hinata!"

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku ketika merasa ada seseorang yang menyikut lenganku. Ketika aku menoleh, ternyata Sakura sedang memandangiku dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau tak apa? Sedari tadi kau terus melamun memandangi hasi testmu. Tenanglah! Nilai 70 tidak akan membuat duniamu kiamat, Hinata."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya lalu mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Kiamat? Tanpa mendapat nilai 70 pun, aku sudah bisa merasakannya. Semenjak hari itu, musim gugur favoritku terasa seperti neraka dunia. Mungkin dari luar aku terlihat biasa saja dengan putusnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke, tapi sesungguhnya di dalam aku merasa seperti tak memiliki jiwa. Semuanya sudah terasa berbeda. Tak seperti dulu lagi.

***TBC***

Mind to RnR, minna? ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^

Warning: AU, Totally OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p

Tittle: Aki No Momiji

Pairing: HyuuChiga a.k.a SasuHina Couple ^o^

Chapter: 2 (The Last)

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

**OoOoO**

Author's POV

Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dari langit hitam kelam membentuk hujan yang cukup deras. Menambah dinginnya musim gugur yang sudah memasuki pertengahan November. Kala tengah malam, dua orang remaja di tempat yang berbeda namun dalam dimensi waktu yang sama tampak memandangi guyuran hujan itu dari balik jendela kamar mereka. Buku-buku matematika yang berserakan di atas meja belajar sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh dua pelajar yang terkenal sama-sama jenius di sekolah itu. Alih-alih belajar untuk test besok, mereka berdua hanya duduk merenung dengan pandangan menatap hujan. Tak terlihat semangat sedikit pun untuk memulai sebuah pertarungan sengit dengan benda-benda berwujud kertas dan kotak itu.

Sang gadis, yang tak lain adalah Hinata mulai menampakkan ekspresinya. Seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat salah satu sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Sesuatu dari masa lalunya yang sudah tertanam jelas di otaknya. Sesuatu yang menjadi awal semua kisahnya dengan seseorang yang baginya sangat berarti. Sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan bila diingat-ingat, namun saat itulah pertama kalinya ia mengenal seseorang itu.

"_Baiklah. Apa ada dari kalian yang mau mencoba mengerjakan soal ini di depan?"_

_Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda mengangkat tangannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Membuat siswa-siswa lain yang tak mengerti atau mungkin lupa bagaimana caranya memecahkan soal itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dengan pandangan tercengang. Terlebih sang sensei yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar mencoba-coba memberikan soal matematika yang bisa dikatakan sedikit sulit bagi para siswa yang baru saja memasuki Senior High School tersebut._

"_Saya, sensei. Saya saja yang mengerjakan soal itu." ucap sang gadis bersemangat._

_Sementara pemuda berambut raven yang tadi ikut mengangkat tangannya langsung menatap tajam gadis itu. Dan akhirnya beralih memandangi Kakashi sensei dengan ekspresi datar. "Tidak. Biar saja saya yang mengerjakannya. Bukankah saya yang tadi lebih dulu mengangkat tangan?"_

"_Kau jangan asal bicara! Jelas-jelas tadi aku yang lebih dulu. Bukan kau!" protes gadis dengan manik mata berwarna lavender itu. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya. "Benarkan, Sakura? Kau lihat sendiri bukan kalau tadi aku yang lebih dulu mengangkat tangan?"_

_Sakura hanya mengusap tengkuknya sambil memandang takut-takut ketika melihat sorot tajam yang diberikan Hinata padanya._

"_Ng.. tapi sepertinya kalian tadi melakukannya dalam waktu bersamaan, Hinata."_

"_Benar juga yang dia katakan, Teme. Bukan kau ataupun gadis itu yang lebih dulu mengangkat tangan." timpal seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah bernama Naruto. Perkataannya tersebut ternyata mampu membuat mata onyx Sasuke mengarah sengit ke arah sahabatnya itu._

_Sang sensei yang sudah mulai geram dengan perdebatan yang terjadi di kelas pertamanya tersebut langsung angkat bicara sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan penghapus papan ke atas meja._

"_Ah sudah! Sudah! Kalian berdua, boleh maju ke depan. Kalian kerjakan bersama-sama agar lebih adil."_

_Seketika suasana kelas menjadi hening, bersamaan dengan majunya Hinata dan Sasuke ke depan kelas. Sebelum mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut, mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan sinis. Seolah mereka sudah sejak lama menjadi musuh bebuyutan. _

_Ketika sudah selesai, mereka langsung memberikan ruang bagi Kakashi sensei untuk memeriksanya. Ketika melihat pekerjaan Sasuke Beliau hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sementara milik Hinata membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Memang, cara mereka mengerjakan soal tersebut sama, namun hasil yang didapatkan terlihat berbeda._

"_Ehm.. Caramu memang sudah benar, Hinata. Tapi hasil yang kau dapatkan salah. Seharusnya menjadi seperti hasil yang didapatkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi tak apa. Kau hanya sedikit kurang teliti ketika menghitungnya." ucap Kakashi sensei sambil memandang Hinata dengan maklum._

_Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati. Ditambah tadi ia sempat melihat Sasuke tersenyum bangga seakan menyatakan bahwa ia lebih pintar dari gadis itu. Membuatnya merasa ingin melempar wajah Sasuke dengan uwabaki-nya._

"_Cih! Kali ini kau mungkin bisa menang dariku. Tapi lain kali tak akan kubiarkan!" batin Hinata kesal._

_Sejak saat itulah dua remaja yang menjadi terkenal berkat kepintaran dan pesona wajah mereka yang memang sangat memukau itu akhirnya menjadi saingan dan musuh bebuyutan. Ditambah sifat Hinata dan Sasuke yang terkesan dingin dan cuek menambah daya tarik bagi para siswa di sekolah mereka tersebut. Hingga akhirnya menjadikan mereka pasangan musuh yang paling sering dibicarakan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah._

Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menggerakkan tangannya hendak membuka laci meja belajar. Tangannya terulur mengambil selembar kertas yang sedikit lusuh keluar dari dalam laci dan memandanginya dengan senyum getir. Selembar kertas yang baginya sangat berharga meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah benda. Benda mati yang mempunyai makna sangat besar baginya dan mungkin bagi seseorang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Karna benda itulah yang menjadi awal sebuah hubungan khusus yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan seseorang itu.

"_Kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk mengerjakan soal ini? Apa otakmu sedang dalam masa kadaluwarsa, eh?" tanya Hinata sambil memandangi selembar kertas yang berisi sebaris soal matematika._

"_Urusai! Coba kau kerjakan saja apa yang kusuruh!" sahut Sasuke datar sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone kesayangannya. _

_Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal._

"_Selain menyebalkan, ternyata kau juga sangat aneh. Aku heran kenapa pohon momiji yang menjadi tempat rahasiaku ini juga harus diketahui oleh makhluk sepertimu. Dan… sejak kapan kau berani memerintahku, huh?"_

_Sasuke hanya diam menutup matanya sambil beberapa kali menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik. Sepertinya ia sengaja memperbesar volume musiknya sehingga ia tak akan mendengar suara protes dari Hinata. Cara yang cerdik untuk tak membuat telinganya merasa sakit akibat polusi udara yang ditimbulkan gadis itu._

_Ya, setelah dua remaja itu menjadi saingan dan musuh selama hampir 6 bulan, ternyata justru membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Apalagi mereka pernah ditunjuk mengikuti lomba yang mengharuskan mereka bekerja sama untuk memenangkannya. Dan… pada akhirnya memang mereka berhasil menang dan mengharumkan nama sekolah._

"_Aarght! Kau memang pemuda aneh yang menyebalkan!" racau Hinata lagi melihat Sasuke yang masih bergeming namun akhirnya ia mau juga mengerjakan soal tersebut._

_Setelah selesai, Hinata pun langsung memberikan kertas itu kembali pada pemuda di sampingnya itu. Sasuke segera membuka kedua kelopak yang menutupi matanya ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kulit tangannya. Ia pun kemudian melepas earphonenya dari telinga dan mengalungkannya di leher. Pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan seksama kertas yang sudah berisi tulisan-tulisan Hinata dalam bentuk angka-angka dan simbol-simbol._

"_Bagaimana? Benar, bukan? Soal semudah itu seharusnya tak sulit untuk dikerjakan. Otakmu itu sepertinya memang harus disusun ulang karna sudah mulai kadaluwarsa."_

_Ucapan Hinata yang terkesan sangat bangga dengan pekerjaannya itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli di dalam hati. _

"_Yah, cara dan jawabanmu memang sudah benar, tapi ini masih belum jawaban finalnya."_

_Kening Hinata langsung membentuk beberapa lipatan. Tanda ia heran dan sedikit bingung dengan maksud Sasuke._

"_Ah sini! Coba kulihat lagi!" sambar Hinata sambil mengambil lagi kertas itu dari Sasuke dan mencoba kembali memeriksa pekerjaanya._

_**9x-7i 3(3x-7u)**_

_**9x-7i 9x-21u**_

_**-7i -21u**_

_**7i 21u**_

_**i 3u**_

"_Menurutku ini sudah jawaban final. Tak ada lagi sambungannya. Kau ini aneh sekali, Sasuke-kun."_

_Pemuda bermata onyx kelam itu langsung menyentil dahi Hinata pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran._

"_Yang otaknya sudah kadaluwarsa itu sebenarnya kau. Bukan aku, bodoh. Coba lihat baik-baik hasil yang kau dapatkan! Jika kau memang pintar, kau akan sadar kalau itu bisa membentuk sesuatu."_

_Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung memperhatikan kembali kertas itu. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya terlihat diam membeku. Kedua bola mata lavendernya tampak sedikit keluar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya._

"_I 3u? A-apa mak-maksudnya…." batin Hinata yang masih belum sadar kalau sedari tadi Sasuke tengah memandanginya dengan sorot lembut._

_Ketika Hinata mulai berani menatapnya, pemuda itu pun langsung pura-pura memandangi hamparan danau dan bukit. _

"_Would you be my girl?" tanya Sasuke meniru aksen British Hinata yang seketika membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya._

"_Oh ya, aku tak menerima kata tidak darimu. Hanya kata… iya." lanjut sang pemuda Uchiha itu itu sambil kembali memakai earphonenya._

_Hinata memutar bola matanya dan ikut memandangi pemandangan alam di hadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan berhiaskan indahnya matahari jingga. _

"_Cih! Ternyata kau juga tipe pemaksa."_

_Mereka berdua pun akhirnya hanya tersenyum dalam hati sambil memanjakan mata dengan pesona alam senja yang kini mulai dilukis indah oleh tangan Sang Maha Karya. Sejak saat itulah mereka berdua menjadi pasangan kekasih yang membuat sekolah mereka gempar. Banyak siswa yang menjuluki mereka AB Couple karena memang mereka pasangan ABnormal yang lebih sering bertengkar daripada bertingkah seperti pasangan kekasih biasanya._

Hinata dan Sasuke tampak kembali merenung begitu mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah mereka alami bersama. Kejadian-kejadian yang bahkan membuat mereka merasa lebih baik daripada perang dingin yang kini mereka jalani, meskipun hanya diwarnai dengan perang mulut dan persaingan. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa rasa rindu membuat mereka tersiksa di antara dinding tebal yang telah mereka bangun. Rasa egois dan gengsi yang terlalu berlebihan pada akhirnya membuat mereka jatuh dan hanya bisa menunggu hingga seseorang yang mereka harapkan mau kembali membuat mereka bangkit.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu." lirih Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil memandangi hujan yang sudah berubah menjadi gerimis kecil.

**OoOoO**

Hinata's POV

Deringan suara telepon membuatku mau tak mau harus bangkit dari tempat tidurku, meninggalkan tumpukan beberapa manga yang baru saja aku beli tadi siang. Kulangkahkan kaki mendekati meja belajar dan langsung menyambar ponsel yang terus bernyanyi riang menunggu respon dariku. Kutekan kemudian tombol hijau begitu melihat nama Kaa-san terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Moshi-moshi. Ya, Kaa-san. Ada apa? Ehm.. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang."

Klik! Langsung kuputuskan sambungan telepon dari Kaa-san setelah mendengar intruksinya menyuruhku pergi ke tempatnya bekerja untuk membawa dokumen penting yang tertinggal di kamar. Aku sendiri heran kenapa Kaa-san yang umurnya belum terlalu sangat tua memiliki penyakit pelupa yang parahnya melebihi Tou-san. Segera saja aku mengambil sling bag, jaket dan papan skateboard kemudian melangkah menuju kamar orang tuaku. Setelah dokumennya sudah berada di dalam sling bag, aku pun segera melesat keluar rumah menggunakan papan skateboard kesayanganku ini. Beruntung tempat praktek Kaa-san tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Ya, Kaa-sanku sebenarnya seorang dokter gigi yang cukup terkenal di daerah Konoha. Sementara Tou-san lebih sering keluar negeri mengurusi bisnis hotelnya.

Begitu sampai, aku langsung memberikan dokumennya kepada asisten Kaa-san. Ternyata di sore hari seperti ini tempat kerja Kaa-san sedang banyak dikunjungi pasien. Pantas Kaa-san ataupun asistennya tidak bisa mengambil sendiri dokumennya. Setelah berbincang sebentar, aku pun segera pergi hendak kembali ke rumah.

Kumainkan papan skateboardku sambil melesat melewati jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai digunakan oleh orang-orang. Sesekali aku mencoba beberapa gaya yang sudah kukuasai. Namun tanpa kusadari ternyata ada kayu yang terlentang di tengah jalan, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya aku pun terjatuh dengan salah satu sikuku yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh aspal. Dan.. sepertinya kakiku juga terasa sedikit nyeri. Aku langsung meringis kesakitan. Kucoba meniup-niup siku kananku yang terluka mengeluarkan darah. Namun tiba-tiba saja kedatangan seseorang membuatku menoleh dan membulatkan mataku karna terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tak terduga.

**OoOoO**

Sasuke's POV

Kupacu mobilku melewati jalanan yang cukup lengang dengan kecepatan sedang. Melewati jalanan ini mungkin akan membuatku lebih cepat sampai ke rumah Naruto. Sahabatku itu pasti ingin memintaku untuk membantunya mendekati gadis yang kini menjadi incaran barunya. Huh! Apa dia tidak bisa betah dengan hanya satu gadis? Entah dosa apa yang kulakukan dulu hingga mempunyai sahabat playboy seperti dia.

Ketika aku memandangi sekitar jalanan sambil tetap fokus menyetir, tiba-tiba mataku seperti melihat sosok yang terasa familiar dan sepertinya aku memang kenal. Ternyata benar. Itu Hinata! Dan… ah kenapa si bodoh itu bisa sampai terjatuh? Entah aku sadar atau tidak, akhirnya aku pun menepikan mobilku. Kemudian aku segera keluar dan menghampiri gadis itu. Begitu menyadari ternyata sikunya sedang terluka, langsung saja aku menggendongnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dia sendiri hanya menampakkan wajah kagetnya dan diam tak berkutik. Mungkin tak menyangka aku yang beberapa hari ini terlihat tak peduli lagi padanya tiba-tiba saja mau menolongnya. Setelah membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, tak lupa aku kembali mengambil papan skateboardnya. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh gadis bodoh itu jika meninggalkan salah satu benda kesayangan selain kameranya ini. Begitu sampai di dalam mobil, aku langsung meletakkannya di jok belakang. Sementara Hinata, sepertinya dia masih shock. Ah aku tak peduli! Sekarang aku harus mencari apotik terdekat. Lukanya itu harus segera diobati agar tidak terkena infeksi. Aku tak mau gadis yang kucintai sampai terluka, walaupun hanya luka kecil.

Ketika sudah menemukan apa yang kucari, aku langsung menepikan mobilku dan keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam membisu. Dalam perjalanan menuju apotik, aku terus meracau dalam hati. Padahal kami berdua sedang dalam masa perang dingin, tapi kenapa aku malah menolongnya, huh?

**OoOoO**

Hinata's POV

Diam. Ya, aku hanya bisa diam membisu dan tak berkutik. Aku tak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa setelah melihat tindakannya tadi yang sudah menolongku. Dia… Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun? Tapi jika benar, kenapa dia mau menolongku padahal dia dengan kurang ajarnya sudah memutuskan hubungan kami? Apa dia lupa dengan perang dingin yang dia ciptakan sendiri? Cih! Dia pasti hanya merasa kasihan padaku karna di tempat tadi memang sedang sepi dan kebetulan saja pemuda menyebalkan itu lewat. Tapi, tetap saja aku heran dengan diriku sendiri yang hanya berdiam diri di sini seperti orang bodoh yang rela menyerah pada musuhnya.

Deg! Tubuhku langsung menegang begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Perlahan dan lembut dia menarik sikuku yang terluka dan mengobatinya dengan peralatan P3K yang baru saja dia beli di apotik tadi. Hening. Benar-benar hening. Tak ada suara apa pun yang tercipta di antara kami. Aku menunduk menatap dirinya yang tengah sibuk mengobati lukaku dengan hati-hati. Sakit? Tidak. Entah kenapa rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu aku bisa melihat sosoknya sedekat ini. Sosok yang membuatku merasa kecanduan untuk melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Aku… sangat merindukannya. Merindukan Ouji-ku.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata Sasuke sudah selesai mengobati lukaku. Entah apa yang membuatku tak memalingkan wajah ketika kini ia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihatku. Kedua manik mata Sasuke yang sekelam malam tak berbintang itu membuatku terpaku. Benar-benar seperti sedang menghipnotisku untuk tidak menatap ke arah lain. Perlahan wajahnya pun mulai mendekat, membuat jantungku berpacu amat sangat cepat. Seluruh oksigen di bumi rasanya seperti menghilang ketika melihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Namun sebelum bibir kami bertemu, Sasuke sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Ah siaall!" geramnya dengan nada rendah lalu keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkanku dalam kebekuan.

Cih! Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Tak seharusnya hal itu terjadi sementara kami sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Apa inikah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan alasan sebenarnya Sasuke memutuskan hubungan kami waktu itu? Jawabannya tidak! Aku… akan menunggu dia sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Aku pun mengambil papan skateboardku di jok belakang dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Cukup susah payah aku berjalan karna sepertinya pergelangan kaki kananku memang tsedikit erkilir. Kutatap Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di badan mobil dengan pandangan datar.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku permisi pulang." Ucapku lalu berusaha melangkahkan kaki pergi. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lenganku, membuat langkahku seketika berhenti. Aku pun menoleh dengan malas.

"Mau apa lagi, eh?"

"Aku antar kau pulang." ajaknya tetap dengan nada dingin.

Segera aku tepis tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak perlu! Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu."

"Terserah kau mau atau tidak. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang. Kakimu itu terluka dan kau tak mungkin pulang dengan berjalan kaki, bodoh!" serunya lalu kembali menggendongku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Inilah percakapan pertama kami setelah seminggu lebih tak saling berbicara. Aku… merindukan panggilan bodohnya itu. Akhirnya kubiarkan Sasuke untuk mengantarku pulang. Percuma saja aku menolak keinginan pemuda pemaksa seperti dia.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku, keheningan masih melingkupi kami berdua. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah perdebatan tadi. Sasuke tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya, sementara aku hanya memandang keluar jendela samping.

"Tak usah mengantarku masuk. Aku bisa sendiri." ucapku ketika kami sudah sampai.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke dengan tegas kemudian langsung keluar dari mobil.

Begitu dia membuka pintu yang ada di sampingku, aku pun hanya merutuk dalam hati. Pemuda menyebalkan ini memang benar-benar peduli atau hanya merasa kasihan padaku, huh? Membuatku kesal saja.

Sasuke kemudian membantuku memasuki rumah dan meletakkan papan skateboardku di ruang tamu. Dia memang tahu jika aku hanya sendirian di rumah dan kedua orang tuaku sedang bekerja di luar. Ketika dia ingin membawaku menuju kamar, aku langsung berontak.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Ng, sudah ka-kau pulang sa-saja. Tak usah me-mengantarku sampai ka-kamar. Kakiku ju-juga sebenarnya ti-tidak terlalu sakit."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi kemudian terdengar dengusan kecil darinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup? Sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, eh?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Tak mau menatapnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kendaliku. Kadar kerinduanku dengannya hampir mencapai titik puncak.

"Tak usah banyak komentar. Sebentar lagi Sakura datang ke sini. Jadi kau pulang saja sana! Aku tak mau dia melihat kita berdua."

Tanpa melihatku dan berkata apa pun, Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi dari rumahku. Marahkah dia? Cih! Aku tak peduli. Selama dia tak memasuki kamarku. Kalau dia tahu tentang hal itu, entah akan aku letakkan di mana wajahku ini. Ah Hinata, kau memang bodoh! Bodoh!

**OoOoO**

Sasuke's POV

Di hari Minggu pagi yang cukup dingin ini, kulangkahkan kaki menyusuri hamparan padang rumput hijau sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Aku mengacak rambutku gusar. Aku benar-benar seperti kehilangan kendali otakku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aku memiliki keinginan untuk mencium gadis bodoh itu padahal jelas-jelas aku sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan kami berdua. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Apa karna aku sudah sangat merindukannya? Ah entahlah. Aku tak tahu.

Langkah kakiku langsung terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok yang sedang asyik bercanda di bawah pohon momiji. Meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh, aku tetap bisa mengenali mereka. Hinata dan… pemuda yang dulu pernah kulihat bersamanya di sebuah restaurant. Pemuda yang mampu membuat gadis bodoh itu tega menusukku dari belakang.

"Cih! Tempat ini pun ternyata juga kau bagikan padanya."

Tak tahan, akhirnya aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sebelumnya menjadi tujuanku dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Beruntung aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak menghajar pemuda yang sudah merebut Hime-ku itu. Huh! Aku tak mau terlihat konyol di hadapan Hinata.

**OoOoO**

"Hei! Hei! Kau itu tulus tidak mengantarku ke sini, eh?" tanya Naruto kesal karna sedari tadi aku hanya diam dan menebar aura kelam yang mematikan. Sore ini memang aku sedang mengantarnya membeli hadiah di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk kekasih barunya yang ternyata sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Mobil Naruto sedang ada di bengkel, jadi dia memintaku mengantarnya.

"Sudahlah! Tak usah pedulikan aku. Kau pilih-pilih saja hadiahnya. Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar." sahutku dengan dingin akhirnya, kemudian pergi keluar dari toko perhiasan yang membuat mataku sakit ini. Benda-benda berkilauan itu terlalu mengganggu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil mendengar musik melalui earphone. Kupandangi beberapa deretan etalase yang memajang berbagai benda yang tak kelihatan terlalu menarik. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang menyentuh bahuku dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh dan langsung terkejut begitu mengetahui orang itu siapa.

"Hai! Kau Sasuke, 'kan?" tanyanya padaku dengan senyum sumringah.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil melingkarkan earphoneku di leher dan tersenyum sinis. Dia… laki-laki ini adalah laki-laki yang tadi pagi aku lihat bersama Hinata di bawah pohon momiji. Cih! Ternyata berani juga dia menyapaku.

Tangannya kemudian terulur ke arahku. Tetap menampakkan senyumnya yang… entah tulus atau tidak.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Inuzuka Kiba, sepupu dari Hinata."

Mendengar ucapannya itu membuat kepalaku merasa seperti tertimpa batu yang berton-ton beratnya. Ng, aku tadi tidak salah dengar, kan? Sepupu?

Pemuda di hadapanku ini menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Ah pasti kau terkejut karna aku bisa mengenal wajahmu. Aku pernah melihat fotomu yang ditunjukkan olehnya padaku. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kau di sini. Hinata banyak bercerita tentang…"

"Benar kau sepupunya?" potongku langsung, berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa kedua telingaku tadi benar-benar tidak salah dengar.

Dia hanya mengangguk mantap. Ah sial! Kali ini kau sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar, Sasuke! Dasar bodoh! Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang tampak masih kebingungan dengan tingkahku. Ah aku tak peduli! Sekarang aku harus pergi menemui Hime-ku. Aku harus membuatnya menjadi milikku lagi. Selamanya.

Ketika aku berlari, tak sengaja mataku menangkap sebuah toko yang menjual sesuatu. Aku pun langsung menuju ke arah tempat itu dan memasukinya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kucari, aku segera melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju tempat mobilku terparkir. Tak lupa sebelumnya aku menghubungi Naruto. Beruntung dia mau mengerti masalahku. Walaupun dia seorang cassanova, menurutku Baka-Dobe itu adalah sahabat yang baik.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi akhirnya kupacu mobilku menuju rumah Hinata. Ternyata aku sampai bersamaan dengan pulangnya Kaa-san Hinata dari tempat praktek.

"Ah Sasuke. Sudah lama kau tak mampir ke sini? Mencari Hinata?" tanya Beliau dengan ramah.

Ng, sepertinya Hinata tak memberitahu putusnya hubungan kami pada Kaa-san. Yah, sebenarnya kami berdua memang sudah terbiasa memanggil orang tua kami dengan panggilan seperti layaknya keluarga. Sudahlah! Yang penting aku harus bisa bertemu gadis bodoh itu. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

"Apa kau mau memberikan benda itu untuknya, hmm?" tanya Beliau sambil memperhatikan apa yang kubawa. "Pasti Hinata senang. Ayo masuk! Kau langsung saja ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia sedang membaca kumpulan manga-nya itu."

Aku langsung tersenyum singkat begitu mendapat respon positif.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san. Arigatou."

Perlahan aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hinata berada. Begitu sampai, aku langsung mengetuk pintu dan menyembunyikan benda yang aku bawa di belakang punggung. Namun walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku mengetuk, tetap saja tak ada sahutan dari gadis itu. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk memutar kenop pintu dengan pelan. Begitu terbuka ternyata tak ada Hinata di dalam kamarnya, tapi... tak diduga aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

"Cih! Gengsimu terlalu tinggi, bodoh!" desisku seraya mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirku. "Dan… kini aku tahu di mana sebenarnya sekarang kau berada, Hime."

**OoOoO**

Hinata's POV

Beberapa helai daun momiji merah tampak mulai terlepas dari tangkainya dan berjatuhan mengikuti semilir angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Melayang-layang di udara hingga akhirnya mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Kurapatkan long coatku sambil menatap guguran daun-daun berbentuk bintang itu dengan pandangan sendu. Mungkin karna efek lagu yang sedang kudengarkan sekarang melalui earphoneku. Tapi err… sebenarnya bukan sepenuh itu alasannya. Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa semakin tersiksa dengan ini semua. Aku… ingin bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tapi apa mungkin bisa sementara pemuda menyebalkan itu masih tak menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin kembali padaku? Sial! Lama-lama aku tak tahan juga dengan sikapnya itu.

Kemudian kualihkan pandanganku ke depan. Menatap hamparan danau dan bukit menjulang yang tampak semakin mempesona ketika musim gugur berlangsung. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sepasang tangan melingkari leherku dari belakang. Seketika tubuhku pun bergeming dan ritme jantungku semakin kencang tak beraturan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku… benar-benar minta maaf." ucap seseorang itu dengan lirih. Dari nadanya dia terdengar sangat menyesal. Aku yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya hanya bisa diam. Menunggu dia menjelaskan semuanya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda menyebalkan ini kini sudah duduk di sampingku. Aku sengaja menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tak ingin ia tahu bahwa aku merasa amat sangat senang bisa melihatnya sedekat ini lagi. Tak ingin ia tahu bahwa kali ini aku amat sangat mengharapkannya kembali padaku. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi jika berlama-lama tak berada di sisinya.

"Tadi saat aku mengantar Naruto membeli hadiah, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kiba, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dia yang menemukanku. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata dia saudara sepupumu. Aku… ng, sudah salah paham dengan kalian."

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku bingung.

"Salah paham? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Terlihat seperti bersiap-siap mengucapkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

"Sehari sebelum aku memutuskan hubungan kita, aku… ng, aku sempat melihatmu bersama Kiba di sebuah restaurant. Dan saat itu kau terlihat sangat akrab dengannya, ditambah…"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Seakan baru tersadar oleh sesuatu. Ekspresinya pun berubah kesal dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kalau kalian memang benar saudara sepupu, lalu kenapa dia menyatakan cintanya padamu dan kau menerimanya, huh?"

"Waktu itu dia hanya sedang berlatih menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang dia suka di kota Suna. Tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Dia sepupu jauhku yang kebetulan sedang ada urusan di sini bersama orang tuanya." jawabku tenang, kemudian salah satu ujung bibirku melengkung membentuk seringaian.

"Kau cemburu, eh?"

"Huh! Terserah kau mau berpikir apa tentangku." jawab Sasuke ketus sambil buru-buru memalingkan wajah stoicnya yang mulai memerah.

"Berarti?" tanyaku lagi diselingi senyuman geli.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau yang menang. Puas? Sekarang cepat katakan hukumannya sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Aku pun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengubah posisi dudukku menghadap ke depan, sama seperti yang kini Sasuke lakukan. Melalui sudut mataku, kupandangi dirinya dengan lembut.

"Hukumanmu adalah… jangan pernah biarkan siapapun mengganti posisiku di sisimu ataupun posisimu di sisiku. Aku tak peduli jika kau berpikir aku gadis yang egois atau tidak. Bagaimana, hmm?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu mendengus dan tersenyum licik.

"Kau yakin, eh? Karna jika aku melakukannya, kau… tak akan pernah kubiarkan terlepas dari genggamanku. Selamanya. Meskipun kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan memohon-mohon padaku untuk melepasmu pergi."

"Sepertinya sangat menarik. Itu artinya sudah dipastikan aku akan selalu berada di tempat yang sangat tepat. Kau dan aku, itu baru terasa benar, bukan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku kemudian merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Tindakan yang cukup membuatku terkejut mengingat Sasuke terkadang sulit dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui tindakan.

"Hmm.. Ya, kau dan aku, itu memang baru terasa benar. Sangat benar."

Aku pun tersenyum lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Gengsimu terlalu tinggi, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa tidak sejak waktu itu kau mengatakan alasannya, eh?"

Pemuda ini langsung menguraikan pelukannya kemudian menyentil dahiku pelan.

"Seperti kau tidak saja! Memang siapa yang suka mengambil fotoku secara diam-diam dengan kameranya? Siapa juga yang memenuhi dinding kamarnya dengan foto-fotoku? Jawabannya tentu saja adalah kau, bodoh!"

Seketika tubuhku menegang mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ah sial! Tahu darimana dia tentang hal itu?

"Tadi saat aku mencarimu di rumah, Kaa-san menyuruhku langsung mencarimu di kamar. Dan yah.. tak kusangka ternyata aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik di sana." kata Sasuke akhirnya seakan mampu membaca pikiranku, kemudian pemuda menyebalkan ini pun tertawa bangga.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot menyembunyikannya dariku, eh?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Percuma juga aku mengelak. Sasuke sudah melihat bukti-buktinya sendiri.

"Aku… hanya tidak ingin objek favoritku mengetahui fakta bahwa dia adalah objek yang paling menarik dan indah dari semua objek yang pernah aku abadikan di dalam kameraku."

Hening sesaat. Hingga akhirnya suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Kutatap pemuda menyebalkan ini dan tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Kau juga bodoh karna mau mencintai gadis bodoh sepertiku."

"Cih! Kau memang tak mau kalah dan selalu mencoba melawan perkataanku." cibir Sasuke disertai smirk khasnya.

Aku hanya mengangkat daguku dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju balik pohon momiji. Aku yang melihat tindakan anehnya tentu saja menjadi bingung. Dan ternyata dia muncul kembali dengan membawa… sebuah boneka teddy bear yang selama ini aku cari-cari. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu aku begitu menginginkannya?

"Tadi aku melihat toko boneka setelah aku bertemu dengan Kiba. Dan… ng, yah aku langsung memutuskan untuk membelikannya untukmu." ungkap Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya. Wajahnya tampak malu-malu ketika memberikannya padaku.

Sementara aku sendiri masih terdiam memandangi boneka yang kini sudah berada di tanganku. Ya, Sasuke memang tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukai boneka teddy bear yang kerap menjadi bahan ejekannya karna gadis sepertiku bisa juga bersikap kekanakan. Tapi, aku tak menduga sama sekali jika ia akan bersedia membelikanku boneka teddy bear ini. Boneka yang sudah lama aku idam-idamkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya beberapa tahun lalu yang entah aku lupa di mana. Dengan penuh kesadaran, aku pun memberikannya ciuman di bibir. Hanya sekilas, tapi ternyata mampu membuat Sasuke diam membeku.

"Hontou ni arigatou. Aku sangat-sangat menyukai boneka ini." ucapku lembut sambil tersenyum memeluk boneka yang diberikan Sasuke padaku.

Begitu tersadar, Sasuke pun langsung mengacak-acak pelan puncak rambutku, kemudian beralih menyentuh permukaan pipiku dan tersenyum hanya melalui sepasang mata onyxnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku sangat merindukan senyum kekanakanmu ini."

Aku segera memeluk Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Hangat. Sangat hangat.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

Kembali kubuat pemuda Uchiha ini terkejut. Telingaku menangkap irama detakan jantungnya yang terdengar tak beraturan, namun sangat merdu bagaikan sebuah melodi. Ya, inilah pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan kata keramat itu semenjak kami berhubungan dan… rasanya ternyata sangat melegakan.

Sasuke akhirnya melingkarkan kedua lengannya, mengurungku dalam dekapannya yang akan menjadi tempat favoritku selama di sisinya.

"Aishiteru mo, Hime." bisiknya halus. Membuatku merasa sangat nyaman ketika mendengarnya.

Aku dan Sasuke mungkin masih tetap sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan berdebat dan bersaing kami berdua. Tapi… itu tak akan membuatku mau merasakan kehilangannya lagi. Rasa egois dan gengsi kami berdua tetap tak akan mampu membuat kami berpisah. Karna tempatku yang tepat… memang berada di sisinya. Di sisi sang pemuda Uchiha menyebalkan ini. Dan pada akhirnya neraka duniaku pun selesai sudah. Disaksikan matahari senja yang tampak malu-malu bersembunyi di balik bukit, dan juga… momiji-momiji musim gugur yang terlihat menari-nari riang di udara mengikuti irama semilir angin yang berhembus.

***OWARI***

**Banyak kata-kata menjijikkan ya di sini? Ayo silahkah yang mau muntah, muntah aja xD *plaaaak* Aku yang buat aja sebenernya kadang suka mual pas lagi buat & ngedit. Tapi gak tau kenapa diksi yang muncul malah kaya gitu di kepalaku. Muahahaha.. Terus kayanya aku udah ngebuat big mistake dengan masukin SasuHina ke ni FF. Jadinya mereka malah totally OOC, especially Hinata-Hime -.-" Tapi masalahnya pas lagi baca FF Autumn Maples, yang ada di otakku cuman ni pairing (emang udah addicted banget sama mereka) T_T Jadi maaf kalo udah ngelakuin pembunuhan karakter besar-besaran sama mereka. Hehe -_-v Oh ya, itu keliatan kan simbol2 soal matematika-nya? ._. Pertama kali ngeliat pas aku SMP tu soal. Kekeke~ Terus kalo ada yang mikir kenapa aku make Kiba sebagai sepupu-nya Hinata( bukannya Neji), itu karena supaya gak ada chara yang OOC lagi. Cukup deh di sini cuman SasuHina & NaruSaku doang ^o^v Hehe..**

**Sebenernya masih cukup banyak FF Naruto yang pengen aku buat, tapi gara-gara tugas kuliah yang masih tetep setia dan gak mau selingkuh dari aku #eaaa, jadi yah kudu ditunda dulu. Ni dia daftar FF yang pengen aku buat (kapan-kapan tapi kalo ad waktu luang ;p):**

**Unexpected Feeling (Last Part) **

**Akaneiro no Yakusoku (FF SasuHina Canon yang paling pengen bisa aku buat, tapi mood & waktu belum ada ,)**

**Duivel & Engel (FF Fantasy SasuHina, tapi baru dapet bayangan buat opening & endingnya doang. Kebiasaan aku banget sebagai author FF dari dulu ;p)**

**Please, Just Look at Me! & Puzzle of Love (Dua FF yang jadi side storynya Unexpected Feeling dengan 2 pairing lain)**

**Black Confession (FF SasuHina yang cuman 2 part, tapi part 1-nya baru kubuat cuman 1/2 aja. Hehe)**

**The GoD (FF Fantasy SasuHina yang kayanya masih bisa berubah judulnya, soalnya aku masih bingung nentuinnya -_-v GoD tu singkatan lho, bukan maksudnya Tuhan xD)**

**Yak, karna itulah sepertinya aku memang udah kena syndrome apa gitu namanya dalam kamus FF, kalo punya banyak ide cerita, tapi gak kelar-kelar di buat! Hadehhh -_- *curcolyangtidakpenting* Jadi harap maklum ya, minna kalo aku lama update xD *maksa* *ditimpuk sepatu***

**Yosh! Sekarang waktunya balas review ^^**

**#****IndigOnyx: Yoo! Ini udah aku lanjut ^^ Yang lanjutan FF Unexpected Feeling tu belum aku buat sama sekali, masih banyak tugas kuliah soalnya xD hehe… Yep, aja aja hwaiting! ^o^9**

**#Emma: Sudah dilanjut ^^ Maaf lama ;p**

**#sasu-hina caem: Yosh, silahkan aja dibaca lanjutannya ^^**

**#Kertas Biru: Sempet berpikiran gitu ya? Hahaha xD Silahkan aja baca buat tahu alasannya yang bener ^o^**

**#n: Ne, Arigatou ^^ Udah aku lanjut tuh :)**

**#Niwa: Udah aku lanjut ^^ Yep, tu kalimat emang ada di Movie-nya si bocah maniak misteri tu kok xD**

**Okelah, segitu dulu penutup dari aku :D *plaaaak* **

**Mind to RnR again? ^o^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! *deep bow***


End file.
